gigglepiefandomcom-20200214-history
And So It Begins.../ Transcript
This article is a transcript of the The Gigglepies ''episode, '"And So It Begins..."' from season 1, which aired on March 30, 2017. Script ''begins in [[Gigglepieland] where every Gigglepie is having fun with their Gleepals.] Trilly: Whoo Hoo! This is fun! noises like a Gleepal. sounds. Oh no! Someone's in trouble! Twinkie: Oh no! It's our first time on the job, how are we going to do this? Trilly: I don't know, Twinkie, but we are going to find out. button on her necklace. ''I will be the best one in the world! Twinkie come with me. ''jumps on Trilly. '' ''moves to the right revealing [[Bad bot] who is watching Trilly zooming to Earth.] cuts to Earth where a boy is staying home with bandages on his head. Sam: I'm bored. cat suddenly appears. Mr. Mix Up: Meow. portal appears and Trilly and Twinkie fall flat on their face. Trilly: Hi, I'm Trilly, the Trust Gigglepie. I noticed you three as you fell from the sky! Sam: Who are you? Trilly:I'm Trilly the Trust Gigglepie. Accessories not included. You can surly trust in me, I shall now take to Overlord Glee! Sam: I know Yugopotamia. A weird planet. Trilly:Yugopo-whaty what? I don't see. I'm just here to help you three! Sam: Are you funny or are you trusting me? Trilly:Oh no funny---that's not I. Boo Boo is the Funny Gigglepie. Boo Boo Jokebook not included. Anyway lets go in my Gigglecar! and Sam hop on the car and they flew off to Gigglepieland and sing the first musical number until they arrived. Sam: You got so many shops. Gigglepie Trilly:Gigglepies are aliens who live in a place called Gigglepieland. Everything's fine in this place except the pits. Don't be ridiculous. Stay here with me and I'll show you some magic trickulous!' zooms out that is revealing Auveell and his henchmen' Head Gigglepie: I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD!' '''Follower Gigglepies: I don't know what I've been told!' Head Gigglepie: GIGGLEPIE ACCESSORIES ARE SEPARATELY SOLD! Sound off!' Cosmo: Buy one!' Follower Gigglepies: Sound off!' Wawa: Buy two!' Follower Gigglepies: Sound off, three, four, BUY THEM ALL!''' Trilly: And this is the official castile of Overlord Glee. You are really trusting in me! Sam: But where's the pits? Trilly: Very far Sam. Faster can you say 'bam'. Well see you next time Sam. You're good as I am. Sam: Well, Trilly, so long. [ Trilly waves her hand goodbye but gets pushed off by the Gigglepies ] Trilly: castile Oh boy, I'm not happy. Not even I seen a granpappy. lights turn on by themselves cuts to Auveell and his 2 robots having their plans ready. Bad bot: groans How much longer, boss? Hero bot: Yeah, we've been waited for 1,000,000,000 hours long. Auveell: shoots out of his head Enough you banana brains, get back to work! 2 bumbling robots are working on something Soon Overlord Glee, I will get your Sepcter Of Cuteness this time. Then I'll will be the most powerful Gigglepie in Gigglepieland! evil bot and Hero bot join in Get out of here! Bad bot and Hero bot: OK boss. squeaking Overlord Glee: Good Evening my Gigglepies Time for supper for you and I. his fingers and a robot serves the Gigglepies some Cutegetti with some Monkeying Meatballs Gigglepies: Nothing can beat so let's eat! [ The Gigglepies start eating some Cutegetti and Monkeying Meatballs after they ate the coarse meal they burped heart shaped burps] Excuse us! kawaii sun starts to yawn then it sets. Now a moon appears then cuts to the castile Overlord Glee:Good Night Gigglepies. Sleep tight. Don't let the Holigains bite. Sam: Trilly's dreamReally? I want to stay in this place! Gigglepies Trilly: Not so fast speedy pants. Take this orb to call me or the Antkin Ants! Sam: Okay I will do it. Trilly: That was fun! I'm gonna eat a cherry bun! up I should've give him the orb. Title screen: Next day.... Overlord Glee: Hello, cuties ! I'm Overlord Glee! Won't you come and bow down to me? Gigglepie Luck-E: I don't know know Mr. Glee, looks like the nasty Gigglepie Auveell is back from the pits! Overlord Glee: Wait what? Auveell: Ha! We will never bow down to you! Bad bot: Yes, we will kill your precious Cutiepies! Hero bot: So how do you make our pits colorful and sunshine and rainbows? Overlord Glee: I'm glad you asked; you're pretty smart. Let me show you our plan on this chart. screen shows up Taking over a planet isn't that tough. We suck planets dry by selling Gigglepie stuff! You can see by these lines, to a bar graph, the red bar represents sales and the brown bar represents freedom of customers this one's red, this one's brown! As our sales go up, all their freedom goes down. Bad bot: Yeah, yeah we're the only ones who don't rhyme, Sorry. Hero bot: Uh......Yeah. Auveell: Now tell us your stupid powers. Overlord Glee: Usually we cast our spell. But furriness works just as well. Auveell: Hahahahhahahahhahah! You will never tickle my black fur! Bad bot: Continue your dumb plan.Overlord Glee: We do what we always do! Blow the planet up and move on to the next one. cute Overlord Glee then suddenly turns red and hideous and develops a harsh, grating voice ISN'T THAT CUTE?! back to normal Auveell: Well the past is past, but I don't care about your ridiculous plan, charge, you duncebuckets! begin to charge but Bad bot hits the screen chart which explodes Bad Bot: Oops. Overlord Glee: They're onto us! into the red, hideous creature again GET THEM! Crowds of Gigglepies enter the scene] Bad bot and Hero bot: Gloom cloud fist punch! clouds appear and charges to punch the Gigglepies, but failed Bad bot and Hero bot: What?! charge at the bad guys and start tickling them Both Robots: Leave us alone! Haha! Boss,HEELLP!! temporarily snaps out of his trance Blee blee: chanting Avocada,madadooo dooooo gaga googooo ballaboom! Auveell: Enough, Gigglebrats! Guys, Do something now! cackleing Overlord Glee: Take cover Gigglepies! Don't cry! Wawa: wailing We're gonna die! scream while the robots panic and they crash but a giant creepy basketball comes at them. Title screen: Ten minutes later.... the Gigglepies are in a TV news report starring the Gigglepie reporter Gigi: This just in, a evil Gigglepie destroys Gigglepieland for the first time. zooms out and reveals that is was Trilly and Boo Boo who are watching the news Gigglepie Trilly: I don't know Boo boo.It wasn't me. Looks like starting now we should pray at Overlord Glee!Heheeeheehee! goes blackCategory:S1 TranscriptsCategory:Season 1 Episodes Twinkie: I reget it! Uh oh. TRILLY! HELP ME! End card appears I'M STUCK IN THE REAR!